


Brother's Lost

by melxncholly



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, OC centric, Original Character Death(s), Original Character-centric, literally just a lil thing on an oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9453833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melxncholly/pseuds/melxncholly
Summary: Wyle named him for an accident, a blaster bolt scarring him across the face during a training incident, distinguishing him from his brothers. And he earned his name during the Clone Wars, scars from misplaced shots littering his body.----An OC Centric little thing about one of my clone troopers, and his reflecting on his brothers





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is just self indulgent stuff abt my oc, its un beta'd and i didn't put much time or thought into this. i hope you guys enjoy tho ;v;

Wyle had named him when they were children, just like how he named everyone else in their batch. 

 

He named Ace, for his aim, for his leadership, for how he was so  _ good _ at everything. (Except maybe following directions)

He named A’den, for the fire inside him when he was angry, for his burning pride and his fists and how he would never back down from a fight. Wyle had read it, read the mando’a and claimed it as his brother’s name.

 

He named Runi, for his gentleness. For how nice it sounded on the tongue and how despite not knowing the meaning, he thought it fit.

 

Wyle named him for an accident, a blaster bolt scarring him across the face during a training incident, distinguishing him from his brothers. And he earned his name during the Clone Wars, scars from misplaced shots littering his body.

 

Scorch. Not CT-1876, but Scorch, a man who loved his brothers, who loved the smell of the dirt after it rained and the taste of fresh fruit. A man who had too many scars to count who survived too many battles on dumb luck when his brothers, his  _ brothers _ died while he lived.

 

He remembered when A’den fell, with eyes blazing in anger as he charged into the fray, screaming. He was dead in less than a minute, his body falling to the ground like some lifeless doll, and Scorch remembered how Runi cried.

 

And then Runi went, downed by a droid attack at their makeshift camp while he was helping the doctors.

 

And then it was just them. Ace, Wyle, and Scorch. The last of their batch, of their immediate brothers. And Scorch loved them, loved them so much. 

 

He was so proud when Ace got his promotion, his own squad, under their General’s former padawan. Commander Hutch had treated him to a night off, and Wyle and Ace got drunk, while Scorch laughed and congratulated them.

 

And they did the same when Hutch and the General made him Captain, it was the proudest day of his life. Even if A’den and Runi weren’t with them anymore, it didn’t mean he couldn’t be happy with his closest brothers.

 

But…

 

“I’m so sorry Scorch.” And his general said it with such sincerity. He could feel his General’s hand on his bare shoulder, and Hutch could barely meet his eyes. Wyle and Ace- they couldn’t be-

They were like the bright stars in his life, his precious brothers, his dumb brothers, who made stupid jokes and gave him all the love in the world.

 

And they were dead.

 

Dead and gone, just like A’den and Runi and Scorch just felt like he was dead with them. Like the light and everything good had gone out of the galaxy.

 

And he was alone.

 

Hutch had given him quiet words meant for consoling, but to Scorch they just felt hollow. He could not meet General Isha’s gaze when he accompanied his General to see her, to give his regards.

 

If anything, it was her fault they were dead- but it was unworthy to think like that, to judge her so harshly.

 

(Ace had loved her, had loved her with all his heart and Scorch could not ignore the pain in her voice when she tried to say his name. Not his number but his name.)

 

Scorch could remember it all. The pain, the longing, and the grief, and that was all he could feel; all he knew until-

 

“Execute Order 66.”

 

His head rang hollow with empty orders, but he didn’t mistake the stance of his men, his brothers. He couldn’t pull the trigger, couldn’t kill his General but Hutch did. Hutch shot him down in cold blood, but his General understood, could forgive. 

 

(Scorch didn’t miss the horror in Hutch’s eyes when he realized what he’d done, when he ripped off his helmet, sobs of pain and terror as he cradled his General, begged for forgiveness and Hutch wondered how much his brother’s realized what they were doing.)

 

He could remember the end of the Clone Wars, could remember his futile struggle to  _ maybe _ find survivors, to try and save at least some children, those dreams would never not haunt him.

 

But for now, sunlight drifted through his blinds, the early morning sun already bright and blinding as it woke him for the start of the day. 

  
He was older now, and his brother’s gone, but still he tried to live, if only for them.


End file.
